Near field wireless communication systems in which an integrated circuit (IC) card is used and information is delivered through communication according to electromagnetic induction using carrier waves of a single frequency in a short distance and a non-contact manner are widely used. Use of such near field wireless communication systems for, for example, an electronic ticket or electronic money is widely known. In addition, recently, mobile phones including a function of an electronic ticket or electronic money using near field wireless communication has been proliferated.
Near field wireless communication systems have spread rapidly on a global scale, and some of such systems have become international standards. For example, ISO/IEC 14443, which is a standard of proximity IC card systems, and ISO/IEC 18092, which is a standard of NFCIP (Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol)-1, are included in the international standards of near field wireless communication systems.
Accordingly, various techniques using near field wireless communication systems are proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which near field wireless communication is used, information of a faster wireless communication scheme than a near field wireless communication scheme is exchanged, and information is exchanged using the wireless communication scheme.
In near field communication (NFC), which is a standard of near field wireless communication, two communication modes including an active communication mode and a passive communication mode are defined. The active communication mode is a mode in which both an initiator and a target emit radio waves and perform communication. The passive communication mode is a mode in which a target generates power by radio waves emitted by an initiator and performs communication.